


In the dark of the night.

by moroo1234



Series: Nate & Will [1]
Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Prompt: "Could you write how Nate and Will ended up together after the whole false date that Jay set up?"-A lot of things went through Nate's mind lately- his mother, his father, his brother, his career... Will.Will, his adorable British ex-something.





	In the dark of the night.

Nate laid in bed, for some reason he couldn't fall asleep.  
He looked at clock, it was 3am.

Nate sighed and turned to the other side, hoping it would help him ease his mind and maybe fall asleep.

A lot of things went through Nate's mind lately- his mother, his father, his brother, his career... Will.

Will, his adorable British ex-something.

Nate couldn't get his smile out of his mind, he couldn't forget the crinkles around his eyes that came every time he laughed.

Was he in love? Is he allowed to be in love?

Without realizing what he's doing, Nate took the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" He heard the familiar voice,

"Will, it's me, I know you don't want to talk to me and I understand why but I just really need to talk to you, you can say no, it's ok, I'll understand."

"Woah, wait a minute." Will said "first of all, why are calling me at three at the morning?"

"I can't fall asleep, I had to talk at you."

He heard Will sighing "The diner? Ten minutes?"

"Deal." He said and hung up,

Ten minutes later Nate sat at the corner booth, grasping his coffee mug with both hands, 

"Coffee? Isn't it a bit late?" he heard someone say, Nate looked up and saw Will, he wore a white shirt under his brown jacket and a pair of jeans.

"I just needed something to hold." Nate answered as Will sat down in front of him.

"So what are we doing here?" Will asked,

"What?"

Will had a way of knowing the truth, they didn't date for a long time but when they did, Nate found out about Will's talent to see through him.

"Don't look at me like you didn't just call me.. why are we here?" Will asked again,

"I didn't text you.. a few days ago.. it was my brother." Nate admitted, Will looked at him, shocked.

"Oh." Will said, and after a moment "when you texted me.. There was this man..we talked for a little bit..but nothing serious." 

"Fuck. What did he say?" Nate asked,

"Nothing, he just paid for my drinks, and asked me about my accent, that's all, and then he left."

"I'm sorry. Really." Nate said,

Will's lips turned into a little smile "You don't need to apologize..he was quite nice actually, he paid for my drinks while I thought I was waiting for you.."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't come" Nate joked, he felt good when he saw Will laugh, and there it is again, those little crinkles.

"What?" Will asked when he saw Nate staring,

"Nothing..it's just..you have little crinkles around your eyes when you laugh, it's cute." Nate admitted, he felt his cheeks as they turned red and looked down to hide it.

"You're blushing" Will pointed out,

"Thank you, Captain obvious." 

"Why did we break up again?" Will asked all of sudden,

"Will.."

"I know, you're not ready.. But all this..it just got me thinking." Will said,

"What would people think? if they found out?" Nate asked, he came from the world of MMA. The world where being gay was not a good thing.

"I have a proposition.. We can..try. No one would know, not even Jay, if you want.. We'll hide it until you're ready" 

Nate looked at man in front of him, shocked from the offer "Will, you deserve to be with someone who can kiss you in public and hold hands with you."

"I'm ready to take the chance if you're ready." Will leaned in over the table, like they were sharing a secret.

After he looked to the side to make sure no one was watching, Nate looked back at Will, one look into his eyes was enough to captivate him.

"I'm ready." he said, smiling for the first time since he walked in.

After they finished drinking their drinks -Will insisted to pay- they walked outside and met with the cool breeze of the night, when Will walked Nate to his car, he spoke again,

"I'm happy you called." Will said,

"Me too."

"Same time tomorrow?" Will offered,

"Maybe a little bit earlier?" Nate asked,

Will laughed "Of course, you need your beauty sleep..we can meet here at eight, the place would be empty."

"Deal."

"Good night princess" Will kissed Nate on the forehead and left,

"Stop calling me that!" Nate called after him, he hated this nickname, but Will liked to see him blushing.


End file.
